I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of removable sunroof panels, and more particularity, to an improved releasable fastener for the forward edge of the panel to provide a simple and reliable means for attaching the forward edge of the panel to the frame and easily removing the panel from the vehicle opening.
II. Prior Art
Pending application No. 583,260 filed June 3, 1975 entitled "Detachable Sunroof Panel for Automobiles" discloses an opening in a vehicle roof adapted to receive a removable transparent sunroof panel. In this application the forward end of the panel is retained in the frame opening by a pair of bayonets. The bayonets project from the underside of the front edge of the panel to cooperate with a recessed member attached to the front end of the frame. A two-part fastener for the rear edge of the panel includes a handle pivoting about a transverse axis and pivotally connected to the underside of the panel. A tongue pivotally connected to the handle is releasably retained in a lock member in the frame. The handle acts as an overcenter linkage to squeeze the panel against the frame in its closed position. In its open position an overcenter linkage action holds the panel open with the rear edge of the panel tilted away from the frame.
Sunroof structures employing a sliding motion of the panel between a closed position and an open position to cover an opening in the vehicle include U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,022. Other examples of sunroof structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,848; 3,913,971; 4,005,901; 3,974,753; 4,067,605; and West German Patent-enmeldung V7038V/68B.
III. Prior Art Statement
The prior art listed hereinabove includes in the opinion of the Applicant the closest art of which the Applicant is aware.